The Best Thing That's Ever Happened
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: It's Kurt's last year at McKinley, and that means it's his last prom. Blaine tries to make it his best yet. Will he succeed? Klaine. One-shot. Extremely fluffy and adorable. Rated T to be safe. Read and review please! Enjoy!


**A/N: I just had the inspiration for this one-shot after Lea's tweets about filming the prom episode. It's really fluffy and cute, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**I don't own Glee.**

The Best Thing That's Ever Happened

The curly-haired boy reached across the table, grabbing hold of Kurt's hands and simply holding them, enjoying the warmth of them in his own. "Kurt, there's something I wanted to ask you," he said, looking up from his empty plate and into his boyfriend's eyes. He waited for Kurt to tilt his head, silently asking him to continue with his train of thought. "I know that prom didn't go as well as you wanted it to last year," he began, holding onto Kurt's hands tighter, "but I'm going to make it up to you." He smiled, watching Kurt's facial expression change from confused to a look of surprise. "Kurt Hummel, will you do me the honour of being my date to prom?"

Tears started to form in the corner of Kurt's eyes, and he couldn't speak. He wanted to say yes, but there was a lump in his throat, so he merely nodded, expressing the words that he wanted to speak so desperately. He wanted to tell Blaine how scared he was, as prom was a constant reminder that this was his last year at McKinley, but he couldn't let the negative thoughts dwell on this happy moment, so he gripped onto Blaine's hands even more, holding onto the best thing that had ever happened to him.

x-x-x-x-x

The lights dimmed in the crowded hall, as hundreds of people danced to the music that was playing. Kurt leant his head on Blaine's shoulder, breathing in the musky smell of his cologne. They stayed like that for a while, just slowly turning, taking in each other's prescence. Occasionally, Kurt would allow his fingers to play with the loose hair at the back of Blaine's neck, revelling in the feeling of the smooth curls that weren't covered in gel. "You should have your hair like this more often," he murmured into Blaine's ear, his arms resting on the other boy's shoulders, continuing to entwine his long, delicate fingers into the dark hair.

Blaine laughed softly. "If you keep doing that, I just might have to." He pressed his lips against Kurt's forehead, keeping them there for a few seconds. He smiled against the kiss, as he felt Kurt's hands stop in surprise.

Kurt's heart swelled. Even if Blaine hadn't noticed, Kurt had. That was the first time Blaine had ever kissed him in public, and he ached for him to do it again.

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend, taking in his pure beauty. Everything about Kurt mesmerised him. His eyes, his nose, and especially his lips. Blaine couldn't resist just watching any longer, he had to feel Kurt's lips moving with his. He reached up, catching Kurt's bottom lip with his own, and slowly started sucking, enjoying the way Kurt froze and then melted into the kiss. They stood there for several moments, enraptured with each other, not caring about the looks that other people were giving them. For several moments, they were both in heaven.

The dark-haired boy pulled away first, taking in a deep breath. He couldn't fight the smile that was playing about his lips, and neither could Kurt. They were both completely oblivious to everyone else in the hall, until they heard Principal Figgins announcing that the microphone was now open to anyone who was willing to sing.

Blaine had been waiting for this moment. He had promised to Kurt that he would make this prom special, and he planned to keep that promise. "I'll be right back," Blaine said, giving Kurt one last fleeting kiss before he put his plan into action. He made his way to the stage, grabbing hold of the guitar that he had prepared earlier. He flung the strap over his shoulder, and took a deep breath. This was it, the moment he had spent the last three weeks waiting for.

He walked onto the stage, feeling the eyes of all the people in the room turn and look. Blaine had never felt as nervous as he did now, stood before the crowd. He paused before the microphone, the nape of his neck starting to sweat. He cleared his throat, clutching the stand with both hands and thinking of how to word what he wanted to say. "Kurt Hummel is the best thing that has ever happened to me," he began, his eyes finding Kurt's in the darkness of the room. He noticed how people turned their backs and went back to their chatter, but he continued nonetheless. "He helped me overcome my fears, and I seriously don't know where I'd be without him by my side." A small smile formed on his face, as he thought back to the first time he saw Kurt, and how much Kurt had helped him since then. He was so grateful that Kurt had come into his life when he did. "He's the reason I'm stood here, dedicating this song to him."

The band behind him began to play, and Blaine strummed the notes on his guitar, leaning closer to the microphone as he began to sing, '_All The Man That I Need_'.

When he reached the chorus, he kept his gaze on Kurt, trying to get across the meaning of the lyrics. "_He fills me up, he gives me love. More love than I've ever seen. He's all I've got, he's all I've got in this world. But he's all the man that I need._"

"Kurt Hummel," he said when he had finished the song, his voice hoarse with emotion, "I love you."

Kurt's blue eyes filled with tears again, but this time he didn't stop them. "I love you, too," he whispered, knowing that even though Blaine wouldn't hear him over the murmur of the crowd, he'd know that the feelings were reciprocated, and that they always would be.

**A/N: So, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
